The present invention relates to the genus Zoysia japonica, species xe2x80x98Himenoxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct asexually reproduced variety of perennial Zoysiagrass (Zoysia japonica).
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Zoysiagrass plant that was discovered by the inventor growing among other cultivated Zoysiagrass varieties in the inventor""s lawngrass collection in Hiroshima, Japan. This new variety of perennial turf grass possesses a unique combination of desirable qualities such as slow vertical growth, minimal headings and a bluish deep green color.
For purposes of registration under the xe2x80x9cInternational Convention for the Protection of New Varieties of Plantsxe2x80x9d (generally known by its French acronym as the UPOV Convention) and noting sections 1612 of the Manual of Patent Examining Procedure, it is proposed that the new variety of Zoysiagrass of the present invention be named xe2x80x9cxe2x80x98Himenoxe2x80x99 Zoysiagrass.xe2x80x9d